


Old Flames and New Pains

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Failed Relationship, Hurt, Implied abuse, Pregnancy, Sobriety, hidden child, implied hurt, lying, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Sam meets and old flame.
Relationships: Sam Malone/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Old Flames and New Pains

The cold Boston wind funnelled down the steps and wrapped around my legs like shackles as I walked down to the bar. I had been here countless times but I had never made it down the stairs. Each time I got a bit closer but never made it in. But this time my mind was made up and I was determined to complete my mission. I opened the door to the bar and stepped in, noting the smell of old ale and cigarette smoke in the air. 

There were a small number of people in the bar which wasn’t surprising given that it was mid-afternoon. There were a couple of waitresses dotted around, serving tables, and a man I recognised behind the bar. Coach. I hadn’t seen him in forever and looking at him brought back a wealth of memories. My steps faltered as I walked towards the bar but my feet carried me nevertheless and I reached the wooden bar. Coach looked up from the glass he was cleaning as I got there and a wide-eyed shocked expression fell upon his face. 

‘Hey Coach,’ I said with a small smile.

‘Kate,’ he said with an audible gulp, ‘what are you doing here?’ 

‘I came to see Sam,’ I said. Saying his name for the first time hurt more than I expected and I could feel my mouth getting drier as I watched him standing there unsure what to say. As I stood there I could feel people’s gaze on me.

‘He’s not here,’ Coach continued, ‘he’s out for the afternoon.’

‘Oh,’ I said dejectedly.

‘You can wait though. Do you want a drink or anything?’ Coach asked but I could feel my confidence dwindling as if the wind had been taken out of my sails. 

‘No, it’s okay. Forget about it… I’ll come some other time,’ I stammered turning quickly on my heel. I could hear Coach call for me but I wasn’t paying attention. I was too anxious now and I dropped my gaze to the floor as I walked away. I got to the steps before I almost collided with someone.

‘Sorry,’ I mumbled as I tried to manoeuver around them and looked up to find Sam’s confused gaze looking down on me. 

‘Kate,’ he said in a breathless manner.

‘Sam,’ I said taking him in. He didn’t look much different. A little older sure, his hair had flecks of grey in some parts, but other than that the same. He was a bit more tanned and his skin looked healthier. 

‘What are you doing here?’ he asked perplexed. 

‘I…I-I don’t know, I shouldn’t have come,’ I said hurriedly before I went to walk past him. He stopped me by grabbing me by the arm and spinning me back to face him. 

‘No, seriously what are you doing here? I mean it must be important after all this time you don’t just randomly find someone I mean, come on,’ he said. I looked in his deep blue eyes and then my gaze flicked to behind him. Everyone in the bar was looking at me including Sam who’s gaze was burning holes in my face.

‘Okay,’ I said, ‘but can we go somewhere a bit more private?’

Sam nodded and then led me around the bar towards a door which he opened to reveal a small office. It had a desk and small couch inside and was cluttered with baseball memorabilia which instantly led me to the belief it was Sam’s.

‘Nice office,’ I said as I took a seat on the couch and Sam perched on the desk. 

‘Yeah it’s alright,’ he said.

‘So you own a bar huh?’

‘Yeah, I do as a matter of fact. Not that it’s of any importance. No, it doesn’t bother me and no I don’t drink.’

‘Not of any importance?’ I scoffed. 

‘No.’

‘You were drunk throughout our relationship and that was-’

‘The reason you left I know,’ he said. 

‘Yeah, and as a matter of fact it is of importance because it sort of relates to the reason I came, okay?’

‘It does?’ he asked watching me curiously.

‘Yeah,’ I said dropping my gaze to my knees. I had made it this far. I’d seen him in the flesh and I hadn’t turned to stone. I needed to tell him. 

‘So what is it?’

‘Well, it’s not that simple to explain.’

‘Well do your best,’ he said folding his arms across his chest. 

‘Okay… so you know why we split up okay?’

‘I was an ass,’ he stated simply.

‘No, well yeah,’ I said, ‘you really hurt me especially that night you landed us in hospital. After that, I knew I couldn’t stay with you otherwise we’d both end up…well god knows where. So, I left. I knew I didn’t have it in me to help you get sober. I’d tried for so long anyway and I hadn’t gotten anywhere but I’m glad you managed to do it alone.’

‘I didn’t do it on my own. I had a lot of help,’ he said. 

‘I’m glad. And I’m glad you are because if you were the same as you were then I wouldn’t want to tell you…Sam…’

‘Yeah?’

‘When I left you I didn’t know it but I was pregnant. When I found out I didn’t know what to do. I called you up one night but you were drunk as anything so it freaked me out and I didn’t tell you. Then every day after that just got harder and harder to come out and tell you-’

‘Wait?! I have a kid? And you didn’t tell me. How long have we not seen each other, 5 years?’

‘Yeah about that.’

‘So what this kid is what 5?’

‘It’s not this kid. He’s your son and he’s 4. His name is Nick and he wants to meet you but if that’s not what you want then fine,’ I said climbing up off of the sofa and heading to the door but Sam beat me. 

‘Woah, woah, woah, you don’t get to just walk out on me like this. You already did that once-’

‘-I had my reasons!’ I spat.

‘I don’t doubt you did but come on Katie, you gotta understand my anger here? I have a kid. A five-year-old and I hadn’t got a scooby doo about him? How is that fair?’

‘It’s not,’ I said with a sigh, ‘I know that. And I knew it wasn’t right to keep him from you but Sam I was scared. Scared that you would hurt him like you hurt me. Scare that you would let him down I mean you weren’t exactly reliable back in the day.’

‘So you just decided not to give it a chance?’ he said looking at me. His face was covered in hurt and I could feel my stomach in knots. 

‘I didn’t want him to get hurt…’ I admitted and Sam turned away and walked towards the shelf across the room, resting his hand upon it as if he needed propping up, ‘but he wants to meet you know and I knew you deserved to meet.’

‘He wants to meet me?’ Sam said with a beaming smile as he turned around to look at me, I nodded. 

‘Yeah, he keeps asking about you and I knew one day you would have to know about him so here we are. You have got to believe me Sam I wanted to tell you so many times. I looked you up about a year ago and I tried to make it here but every time I did I just couldn’t get down the street and actually into the building.’

Sam took a seat at his desk and reclined back looking deep in thought. As he did I rummaged in my purse and pulled out a picture of our boy on his most recent birthday. He had Sam’s eyes and cheeky grin but my colouring. He was wearing a Red Sox’s jersey and he had cake all around his mouth. I offered it out to Sam who took it and looked at it closely, his mouth turned upwards in a small grin.

‘This is him huh?’ he asked and I nodded.

‘Yeah,’ I said with a smile, ‘he’s cheeky and funny as anything. He’s smart too and kind…you’d really like him.’

‘I don’t doubt that,’ he said with a smile, ‘…Nick…I like it.’

‘After-’

‘-Your dad?’

‘Yeah,’ I said.

‘I bet he’s in his element,’ Sam chuckled. 

‘Who do you think bought him the jersey?’ I said. 

‘Does he know…well, anything about me?’ he asked watching me closely. 

‘A little… I said you like baseball. And you’re a lot alike. As long as you play trucks he’s not that fussy about personality.’

‘Do I get to?’

‘What?’ I asked confused. 

‘Play trucks? Do I get to meet him?’

‘Yeah,’ I said. There was a knock on the door and the two of us pulled out of the conversation to look at the door which opened to reveal a curly-haired short woman who eyed us both curiously before she started talking. She had a thick Boston accent and a tone that suggested we had to listen to her or else, ‘Sam, the bar is slammed out here. Are you gonna be much longer?’

‘Just a minute Carla,’ he said waving her off but I grabbed my purse and walked towards her before turning around and saying.

‘He’s got a tee-ball game on Sunday at 9 at Winthrop Park. Maybe we will see you there?’ I asked.

‘You bet,’ he said with a smile, ‘wait your picture.’

‘Keep it,’ I said before turning around and walking past Carla and out of the bar. 

Now I just had to get through Sunday. 


End file.
